VAMPYR: Pika the Vampire Hunter
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: *Chapters 3+4 up!* Senritsu gets kidnapped, Killua gets kidnapped, Caruto gets kidnapped, guess who's gonna save 'em? Also feat. HikaGo vamps.
1. Prologue

_Into every generation, a Hunter is born._   
_One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One._   
_One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires._   
_To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers._

**Rukoso Region:** A strange killing of a tribe ended with the arrival of a certain young woman.   
**Whale Island:** Mass murders of people at the harbor stopped when Endaya Henness came to town. 

*** *** *** ***   
**VAMPYR**   
**Pika the Vampire Slayer**   
_The Slayer_   
*** *** *** *** 

_She floated down a long dark passageway. There were candles, dimly lighting the way, yet still she could only see what was directly in front of her face._   
_ She came to a small room. A desk, a lamp, a chair, books, and..._   
_ A man. He sat with his back to her. Then he turned. She had imagined a grotesque vision, but he was actually quite comely. His skin was pale, though, as if he hadn't seen the face of the sun for a time, and his hair was a black, darker than the night's sky._   
_ Then she saw his eyes._   
_ Black, yes, but her gaze caught and she saw a red. Somewhere in his eyes. He rose and came towards her._   
_ Something told her to run. Her feet were rooted to the ground as something else commanded her to stay. Fear enveloped her. Now the strange man stood before her. He—_   
_ And then she fell._   
_ Down..._

_Down..._

_Down._

***

A blonde girl jerked her eyes open and sat upright. "Wha—" She gasped, the horrible dream still fresh in her mind. She glanced at her surroundings. "Oh."   
She remembered she was still in the cab. "Must've fallen asleep, missy." The driver remarked.   
"Yeah, yes, I did." She replied.   
"Then if it might please you to know, we're almost there."   
A few minutes of silence later, the cab pulled up to the curb. The girl looked out the window. She saw a black-iron gate. _Looks like a prison._ But at second glance was a mansion. _Maybe not._   
She grabbed her bag and suitcase and went up to the gate. "How do you get in?" She asked the cabbie. He shrugged.   
The girl sight. Then to the amusement of the watching cabbie, she tossed her luggage over the gate and climbed over it. She waved good-bye to the cabbie, picked up her things and walked down the path to the front door of the mansion.   
"Well," She said, "I'm here." 

*** *** *** ***


	2. York Shin High

*** *** *** ***   
**VAMPYR**   
**Pika the Vampire Hunter**   
_Chapter One: York Shin High_   
*** *** *** ***

"So, Miss Kuruta." Principal Netero leaned forward in his chair. "We will accept you at our school."   
"Thank—"   
"But!" He interrupted, "I will _not_ tolerate your trying to set the gymnasium on fire. Can you give me an explanation why you would do this?"   
The girl gulped. "Er... there was asbestos?"   
Netero sighed, "Go along, class is about to begin." 

***   
_[First Bell]_   
***

A kid with silvery-highlighted hair wove his way through the crowded halls of York Shin High. "Coming through, coming through! Not sure how to stop!!!" He caught sight of a pretty blonde. He'd never seen her before. Heading towards her, he forgot all about steering. The kid wound up with his head in someone's locker. "Hey, Gon!"   
A spiky-black haired boy (who belonged to the locker) looked up from his chat with a short girl to be hit in the face with something soft. And stinky. "_Killua..._"   
"You ought to wash those gym socks! Man, they smell!" Killua got up and looked past Gon. "Ah! Senritsu! Just who I was looking for!"   
"Really?" Senritsu asked hopefully.   
"Yeah, I can't figure out yesterday's homework that's due tomorrow. Please be my study buddy?"   
"What's in it for me?"   
"Uh..." Killua checked his pockets, "A piece of string, two rubber bands, and a month-old mint. Oh, and a shiny new penny."   
Senritsu sighed, "Okay. Do you have _Trigonometry 360_?"   
"Uh... no?"   
"Go check it out."   
"Check it out?"   
"Like from the library? You know, where the books live?"   
"All right."   
The bell rang again, and they split up. 

***   
_[Second Bell]_   
***

As the girl walked out of her classroom, a very harried student came barreling towards her from the other end of the hall. As she and Killua collided, all of her books spilled onto the tiles.   
"Ah... sorry..." Killua brushed himself of and started picking up the girl's textbooks.   
"Oh, it's okay." The girl smiled at him.   
"I haven't seen you around, have I?" Killua asked, handing her the last few papers.   
"No. I'm new here. My name's Kurapika."   
"Killua. That's me. Hi."   
"Nice to meet you."   
"Maybe I'll see you around," suggested Killua. "Since we both...go to school..."   
Kurapika nodded and hurried away.   
"We both go to school..." Killua muttered, disgusted with himself. "Very cool. Very suzve. Very not pathetic."   
Then he noticed something on the ground. Picking it up, he called after Kurapika, "Oh, hey, you forgot your—"   
Killua looked at what he was holding. "—Stake." He said.   
Kurapika was too far away to hear him.   
Puzzled, Killua stared at the wooden stake in his hand. 

*** *** *** *** 

**Princess Floréa:** Pika the Vampire Hunter, HxH fic version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. For the first few chapters, I'm probably going to have to do a bit of copycatting from BtVS. Then the plot will become more original.   
**Floraleon: **We're cutting the commentaion short today.   
**Princess Floréa:** I need five votes for HUNTERFANTASY. FIVE. So please, go look it up and review. Just say X or O. Please?   
**Kurapika-sama:** If you don't, Princess F'll—   
**Princess Floréa: ***covers Kurapika's mouth*   
**Floraleon: ***off in a corner**quietly* Kick your ass.   
**Princess Floréa:** *somewhere else* I HEARD THAT!!!   
**Floraleon: ***shrugs* 


	3. Mr Leorio and the Library

*** *** *** ***   
**VAMPYR**   
**Pika the Vampire Hunter**   
_Chapter Two: Mr. Leorio and the Library_   
*** *** *** ***

During History, the teacher was boring Kurapika to death with facts about the Ten Years' Plague. Bored because she'd learned all of this before getting kicked out of her former school. "Now, class," The teacher said," Please turn in your textbooks to page 108 for a map of areas where the plague struck."   
Kurapika didn't have a textbook yet, so she glanced around the room. The girl next to her leaned over and whispered, "Here, you can share mine." She had pink hair and wore a miniskirt over a tank-top and jacket.   
"Thanks." Kurapika whispered back.   
The third bell rang and the class stood up. The pink-haired girl said, "Hi, I'm Neon."   
"My name's Kurapika."   
"If you're looking for a book for yourself, I think they have a few in the library."   
"Would you show me where that is?"   
Neon nodded as they walked down the hall. They stopped at a water fountain. "Senritsu," Neon said to the person drinking, "Would you, like, _move_? People are _dehydrating_ here."   
"Oh," Senritsu said quietly. "I'm sorry." She quickly left. Kurapika watched all this with a raised eyebrow, which Neon didn't seem to notice.   
After Neon finished with the fountain, they walked on. "You should come to Silver tonight." She said.   
"Silver?"   
"It's the only club worth going to in this town. It's in the down town area. Ask anybody there."   
"I'll try to make it."   
They'd reached the library. "Well, I'll see you in gym." Neon said. She turned and walked off.   
Kurapika opened one of the double doors and walked inside. She looked around. There were tables near the back, shelves along the walls, and shelves on the second floor. She passed the checkout desk and noticed a folded newspaper with the headline, "Local Boys Still Missing" with a grainy picture of three boys. The article was circled in red ink.   
Seeing no one who could help her, Kurapika called, "Is... is anyone here?"   
Someone touched her shoulder. Startled, Kurapika whirled around.   
"Can I help you?" The person asked. He was tall, with black hair and brown coffee-ish eyes. He wore a blue suit with a yellow pinstriped tie.   
"I was looking for some books. I'm new here."   
"Miss Kuruta."   
"Good call. I guess I'm the only new kid."   
"I'm Mr. Leorio, the librarian."   
"Great." Kurapika smiled. "So do you have... uh..."   
"I know what you're looking for." Mr. Leorio turned and led her to the checkout desk. He brought out a thick book. Kurapika looked at the cover. Written in gilt was the one word, VAMPYR. Underneath was a symbol that looked like a double X.   
Concern filled Kurapika's mind. With it, an understanding. She stepped away from the book, keeping her eyes on the librarian. "Er... that's not what I'm looking for." She told him.   
"Are you sure?"   
"_Very_ sure."   
Mr. Leorio nodded. "My mistake." He replaced the book, then said, "Now what is it you wanted...?" He looked around the room.   
Kurapika was gone. 

***   
_[Lunch]_   
***

In the cafeteria, Senritsu stared down a sandwich. Today had been totally boring, so far. So was her lunch. She was almost winning the staring contest when—   
"Um...hi. Senritsu, right?"   
Senritsu started and turned around. She saw the girl who'd come down the hall with Neon. "Oh. Did you want me to move?"   
The girl sat down next to her. "Why don't we start with 'Hi, I'm Kurapika?' And then could I ask you a favor? You know all the teachers and stuff, right?"   
"Yeah. Sort of."   
"Can you tell me anything about that librarian? I met him today. I thought he was kind of creepy."   
"Oh, Mr. Leorio, the new librarian?"   
"He's new?"   
"Yeah, he came from the Eastern Continent. And I'm serious, Kurapika, he knows just about everything."   
Both girls looked up as Killua and Gon walked over to the table.   
"Kurapika, this is Gon—and Killua." Senritsu said.   
"Nice to meet you." Gon said to Kurapika.   
"We came to return this." Killua held up the stake. "All I can think of is you're building an extremely tiny fence."   
"Oh, that?" Kurapika thought quickly. "Everyone has them in Zaban. It's much more effective than pepper spray."   
All of a sudden, Killua's and Gon's heads slammed together.   
"Ouch!" They both cried.   
A dark-haired girl appeared behind Killua, "Tsk, tsk," She chided, "You didn't wait for me this morning. Who's this?"   
"Kurapika, meet Caruto." Killua said, sweeping his arm towards the girl. "My evil younger sister. Caruto meet Kurapika. The new student here."   
Caruto smiled and Kurapika. "I came here to tell you guys that Menchi found a dead guy stuffed in her gym locker." She waited for it to sink in.   
"Dead," Kurapika said.   
"Way dead," Caruto confirmed.   
"Not just a little dead then." Killua added.   
Caruto and Senritsu rolled their eyes.   
"How'd he die?" Kurapika asked.   
"Dunno. Didn't ask." Answered Caruto.   
Kurapika took off, out of the cafeteria towards the gym. "Whaat's her deal?" Caruto looked at Killua.   
He shrugged. 

***

Kurapika tried the door of the girls' locker room. It was locked. She looked around, took a step back, and kicked the door down.   
In the second row of lockers, there was a blanket covering the pale, lifeless figure of a boy. As Kurapika unfolded the blanket from his head and shoulders, she saw two distinct marks on his neck. "Shit," she muttered. 

*** Kurapika stormed into the library. "All right, Mister, what's up with this place?!"   
Mr. Leorio was standing on the second level. He looked up as Kurapika waved a hand in his face. "Excuse me?"   
"You heard about the dead guy in the girls' locker room, right?"   
"Mm hmm.."   
"Well it's very weird. He's got two little holes in his neck and he's got no blood, and doesn't that just _freak you out?!_ Aren't you just going 'Oooooh...'?"   
Mr. Leorio sighed. "I was afraid of this."   
"Well, I wasn't! I was afraid of being behind in all my classes, and not beig able to make any friends, and I... I just want a normal life!"   
"You are the Hunter."   
"I. Don't. Care."   
"Then why are you here?"   
"To..." Kurapika stopped. "To tell you I'm not going along along with this. I don't want to see another vampire again!"   
Mr. Leorio stared into her eyes. "_Into every generation, a Hunter is born... One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One..._"   
Kurapika joined him in the chant. "_One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of their evil and the_—blah, blah, and blah, I've heard it about a thousand times, okay?"   
Mr. Leorio put his book back on a shelf. "But you've slain vampires before!"   
"And now, I'm retired. Hey, why don't you go and hunt them?"   
Mr. Leorio smiled in a surprised manner, "I'm the Watcher. I don't hunt."   
"Oh, _come on!_" Kurapika rolled her eyes. "A stake, a cross, sunlight... piece of cake, Leorio."   
"The Hunter hunts." Leorio said. "The Watcher—"   
"Watches."   
"Yes—no! I'm supposed to prepare you!"   
"Oh?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Prepare me." She challenged. Kurapika turned on her heel and left. Leorio went after her.   
Intent in their argument, neither had noticed the figure in the corner. Killua stepped out of the shadows with _Trigonometry 360_ under his arm. For a while, he stood, blinking, in stunned silence. Then he spoke one word that echoed in the room.   
"_Huh?_" 

***   
_[Dismissal Bell]_   
***

"Hey," Kurapika said to Killua outside the school. "Do you know where Bus 93 is?"   
Killua brightened up. "Hey that's the bus Caruto and I ride!"   
"Great!" Killua led her to the bus and they got on.   
Fifteen minutes after the bus left York Shin High, it came to Kukuru Mountain Drive. "We get off here." Killua said.   
After the bus left the curb, Killua realized Kurapika was still with them. "Aren't you...?" He looked confused.   
"You idiot." Caruto said, pressing a few buttons to make the gate open. "Didn't you hear anything Mother said last week?"   
"What?"   
"Kurapika's staying at our place as a transfer student."   
"Oh, yeah! I remember now."   
They went inside the mansion. "Caruto, Killua, is that you?" The voice of Kikyou Zoldick came from the end of the hall.   
"Yes." They answered.   
"Is Kurapika with you?"   
"Yes."   
Kikyou made her entrance. She was tall and slim, with long black hair. She was dressed in a dark blue outfit with gold jewelry. "Kurapika, dear, is it all right if you stay in Caruto's room until we have the the guest room made up for you?"   
Catching Caruto's eye and smiling, Kurapika answered, "That would be great!"   
"Go along then." 

***

Dinnertime came, and the Zoldick family, plus Kurapika piled into the dining room. During the meal, they asked Kurapika questions about Zaban and her life there.   
Miruki, The second oldest brother, asked, "How did you get through the gate without the code?"   
Kurapika turned red. "I jumped over it."   
"What?"   
"_I jumped over it._"   
Silva, the father of the Zoldick siblings, chuckled. "Killua, you will have to teach our guest the code." 

*** *** *** ***

**Princess Floréa: **Stupid place to end. I hope you're liking it though.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oh, well enough.   
**Princess Floréa:** I've been neglecting to review all the fics. Some people seem to have think I've fallen off the face of the Earth. I'll say this for all of you, I've been reading all those that come in, and they're all great!!!   
**Floraleon:** And besides reviewing, you've been neglecting around ten fics!   
**Princess Floréa:** Well, that, too... But I've got two new ideas coming in.   
**Floraleon and Kurapika-sama:** *sigh* Hoo-boy... 


	4. Silver

*** *** *** ***   
**VAMPYR**   
**Pika the Vampire Hunter**   
_Chapter Three: Silver_   
*** *** *** ***

"Mom, Dad, we're going to Silver!" Killua called.   
"Have a good time!" Silva called.   
"Don't lose Kurapika!" Kikyou added.   
Walking down the dark street, Kurapika sensed that they were being watched. Nearing an alley, she told this to Killua and Caruto. "You go on ahead. I meet you there."   
Ducking into the alley, Kurapika swung onto an overhanging pipe. It was true; they had been followed. Someone came into the alley. Kurapika dropped down and pinned them against the wall.   
"What do you want?" She hissed. She couldn't see the person's face, except for some red hair.   
"To tell you something bad will happen tonight." He broke free from her grip and threw something at her.   
Kurapika caught it. It was a silver cross. She looked up.   
The man had disappeared. 

***

Entering Silver, Kurapika looked for Killua and Caruto. She found Senritsu sitting by the counter. "Have you seen Killua or Caruto?"   
"I think they're on the dance floor." Senritsu replied.   
"Why aren't you over there?"   
"No one to go with."   
"Well, don't just sit there! Seize the moment!" With that, Kurapika walked off, leaving Senritsu to mutter, "Seize the moment. Seize the moment..."   
On the balcony overlooking the dance floor, Kurapika found Leorio sitting at a table. She knocked on his head. "Anybody home?"   
"Look at them. They're unaware of the surrounding danger."   
"They're lucky." Kurapika sat down in a chair across from her Watcher.   
"A vamp? Let's see... Yeah, in the corner over there."   
"How can you tell?"   
Kurapika didn't answer. Instead, Her face had turned a ghastly shade of gray. "That girl he's with... it's _Senritsu!_"   
She ran towards the departing couple, brushing aside other dancers. In the hurry, Kurapika didn't notice a person dressed in black say to a dark-headed girl, "What's your name?" When the girl responded, the guy flashed a smile. His teeth were white. Very, very white. 

***

"Wait a minute." Senritsu stopped. "This isn't the way to the ice cream shop."   
"We're taking a shortcut." Akira led her on. In the direction of the cemetery. 

***

As Kurapika made her way to the exit, someone grabbed her arm. She wrenched away. "Kurapika!" _i_t was Killua.   
"What?!"   
"Where're you going?"   
"Nowhere!"   
"Really?" Killua came up beside her on the sidewalk. "Or are you going _vampire hunting?_"   
Kurapika suddenly stopped and Killua crashed into her. "Des the whole city know, or what?"   
"I happened to be in the library. What is this 'Hunter' stuff?"   
"Whatever. I'll tell you about it later. Right now we've got to save Senritsu."   
They ran on. 

***

Senritsu nervously looked at her surroundings. A dark empty one-room house. The door they'd entered behind her, and a small, barely noticeable iron door at the opposite end. "What are we doing here?"   
Akira turned around. Somehow, his face had changed into a hideous mask. Senritsu stepped back and bumped into someone. Anoter eerie person. And behind him...   
Caruto. 

***

Outside, Kurapika handed Killua a cross and some stakes. "If a vampire tries to bite you, show them the cross. If you get close enough, ram the stake into their heart, 'kay?"   
"Got it." They went inside, just as Akira was about to drain Senritsu.   
"Well, isn't this nice!" Kurapika's voice echoed in the small room. "Fancy seeing you here."   
Akira scowled. He didn't like to be taken as a fool. Dropping Senritsu, he came towards Kurapika.   
"Run, run, run!" Killua whispered fiercely. He, Caruto, and Senritsu sped off, burning rubber in their sneakers.   
Kurapika turned aroud to watch them go. At the same time, she whipped out a stake and thrust it out behind her. Akira crumbled into dust as the stake went through him.   
The other vampire, Isumi, started attacking. Kurapika blocked all punches and kicks, landing a few of her own. Finally, she stamped a foot on Isumi's chest, bringing him to the ground. "Who are you?" Isumi glared up at her.   
"Don't you know?" Before Kurapika could move the hand that held the stake, someone—a third vampire—grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off. Isumi slowly got up, as the new vampire, Ubogin, told him to capture the others. Isumi left and Kurapika struggled out of Ubogin's vise-like grip.   
She painfully stood, spent from her encounter with Isumi. Ubogin, sensing this, lunged out and sent her hurling into a wall. From there on, it became a wrestling match, Kurapika attempting to move the stake towards Ubogin's heart, and Ubogin trying to strangle her.   
The vampire finally pinned Kurapika down by her wrists. As he unzipped her jacket to reveal her neck, he gave a shout of frustration. It was the cross the stranger had given to her.   
With a new burst of strength, Kurapika jumped up and ran out the door. 

***

"Uh-oh..." Killua muttered. In front of them were two vampires. They didn't have to look back to realize that Isumi was behind them.   
"Hi, what's your name again?" A cheery, but breathy voice called. Isumi glared, recognizing.   
As Kurapika came in sight. She saw Killua being dragged away. Taking two long stakes, she twirled them like a cheerleader, did a front-wards flip and shot a stake into each vampire's heart. She ended with a split.   
"Show-off." Isumi muttered.   
"Man... something hit me..." Killua mumbled, a bit disoriented.   
"Are you all right?" Kurapika asked Senritsu.   
"Yes, I'm fine."   
"Wait..." Killua sounded panicky, "Where's Caruto?"   
"That guy took him." Senritsu said.   
"Which way?"   
"I don't know..."   
Kurapika honed her senses, but could find anything.   
She felt sad. "Caruto..." 

*** *** *** ***

**Princess Floréa: **So... how d'ya like it?   
**Floraleon:** Poor Caruto...   
**Kurapika-sama: ** *morphs into vamp-form*{'vv'}   
**Princess Floréa: **Stay away!!! *brandishes a cross* +   
**Floraleon: **What would happen if Hisoka were a vampire?   
**Princess Floréa: **I would rather not think about that...   
**Hisoka-sama:** {*'vv';}   
**Princess Floréa, Floraleon, and Kurapika-sama:** *scream* Eeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaauuuuughhhhhhhhh!!! + + + 


	5. Finding Caruto

*** *** *** ***   
**VAMPYR**   
**Pika the Vampire Hunter**   
_Chapter Four: Finding Caruto_   
*** *** *** ***

Isumi dragged the unconscious Caruto to where the Master stood. "We were only able to bring one." He said. "The others got away."   
Ubogin came up behind Isumi. "There was also this other girl. She fought well and knew about us. It's possible she could be a..."   
The Master finished for him. "A Hunter." 

***

"A Hunter." Leorio finished.   
"And what does she do?" Gon asked, a tad confused.   
"They hunt vampires. When one dies, a new one is called in."   
"How do you kill them?"   
"You don't." Kurapika said. "I do."   
"But Caruto—"   
"That was my fault. I let that happen."   
"No you didn't." Killua put in. "If you hadn't shown up, we'd all have been vamp chow."   
"Where did they take Caruto?" Senritsu wondered.   
"Probably underground." suggested Leorio.   
"They could be anywhere in the sewers." Kurapika muttered.   
"Uh, guys?" Senritsu said tentatively. "I think I know a way in." 

***

"A Hunter..." The Master repeated. "Yes, It's very likely." His face lit up with a sudden wickedness. "Congratulations," He turned to Caruto. "I thought of you merely as a meal, girl. You've just been upgraded to bait." 

***

As Kurapika pushed her way through the halls with Senritsu in tow, someone shoved her towards the lockers. She went backwards, into someone who caught her around the waist.   
Kurapika turned around. It was a guy. Black hair, black eyes, like pools of dark water. He gave her a slight grin. "Hi."   
Kurapika stammered out a hello, just as the bell rang. She ran of in the direction she'd come, blushing furiously. 

***

Just as she'd done at the Zoldick's mansion, Kurapika hopped over the school gate. She ran to the cemetery.   
At the back of the house, she found the door. Prying it open, she was aware of a presence. Kurapika whirled around, stake in hand.   
The person stepped back. The same guy from yesterday. "Don't go down there."   
"And why?"   
"They don't like visitors."   
"How would you know?"   
"I've been down there."   
"And you got out alive." Kurapika raised an eyebrow.   
"Well, they don't like me very much."   
"Whatever. Okay, if you're gonna keep popping up like this and scaring the hell out of me, I'd like to get a name."   
A hesitation. "Hisoka."   
"That's... a nice name..." Kurapika said awkwardly. "Reminds me of some ruler guy..." [1]   
"Don't go down there."   
"Uh-huh, and are you going to try and stop me?"   
"No."   
Kurapika stared. Not the answer she'd expected.   
"Unless you can prevent the Harvest, the Master will walk the Earth."   
Kurapika kicked the door down.   
"When you get to the tunnels, head east, towards the school. You'll probably find them there."   
She turned again. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"   
Hisoka was silent. He watched her until she was surrounded in the darkness.   
He stood there. A look of grim concern on his face. When he was sure she had gone, then did his face split in a silly grin.   
"Good luck." 

***

Kurapika shivered in the damp murk. A rat scurried over her foot. She took a deep breath and clutched her stake tighter, heart pounding wildly in her chest.   
She sensed a presence behind her. Had Hisoka followed her? Was he trustworthy?   
"See anything interesting?"   
She jumped a mile in the air and whirled around with the stake for the second time. A beam shone in her face.   
"_Killua!_" Kurapika hissed. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"   
"Being stupid. I followed you."   
"Go to school, Killua. You shouldn't be here."   
"Kurapika," Killua put his hand on her arm, "Caruto's my baby sister. If I can help her at all, I'm coming with you."   
Kurapika looked at him. She felt herself weakening. "Okay..." She agreed, "But don't do anything stupid, and for heaven's sake, _turn that damned flashlight off!_"   
They continued eastward. "So, crosses, garlic, stake through heart?"   
Wordlessly, Kurapika handed him a cross and a stake.   
"The part of me that was telling me to bring those is still busy telling me not to come."   
Kurapika sighed. 

***

Leorio turned another page in his book. There was a picture of a vampire drinking the blood of a villager. He bore a four pointed star on his forehead. Below, another vampire with the same marking.   
Leorio read the paragraph in the ancient tongue of Aerith. 

_Ie ine hesenlin aud quer halana ré,_   
_Ie Mastüre._   
_A sélun ie Vesselür_   
_He ie Harvastel enté,_   
_Ie Mastüre soneda._

Leorio picked up another paper. "The first crescent moon past the solstice, once a century."   
Realization dawned on him. "Tonight." 

***

Reaching a small chamber, they saw Caruto, sprawled against the wall. Her wrists were chained to the stones.   
"Caruto." Killua said. She stirred. "Caruto." Caruto sat up.   
"Killua?"   
"Yeah, it's me." The two embraced. "Kurapika'll get us out of here."   
Kurapika grabbed a pipe and smashed the locks. The sound of metal on metal reverberated around the corridors. The three winced. "Hope no one heard that."   
"Let's get like eggs and scramble." Killua grabbed Caruto by the arm and they took off.   
As soon as they'd passed two intersections, they knew they were lost.   
"Damn, what can we do?" Killua muttered.   
"I have an idea..." Caruto's voice came from behind him. It had a slicing edge to it.   
Kurapika and Killua looked at her. Caruto's face had become repulsive. She smiled and they saw her fangs.   
"You can die." 

*** *** *** ***

[1] Do you ppl pay attention in History? Asoka, kind of like Hisoka. One time the teacher said, "One of the greatest rulers of India was Asoka." I was doodling on my paper, and I went, "WHAT?!" See, I thought she'd said "Hisoka"... 

**Princess Floréa: **I'm betting you couldn't figure out what Leorio was talking about. It goes like this: 

_The one beholding the four pointed star,_   
_The Master._   
_His servant the Vessel._   
_Be the Harvest done,_   
_The Master walks._

**Kurapika-sama: **More Gon.   
**Princess Floréa: **I'll put more Gon in later.   
**Doorbell:** Ding dong.   
**Princess Floréa:** A-_hem..._   
**Doorbell: **DiNg dOnG.   
**Princess Floréa:** Wrong emphasis.   
**Doorbell: **# dInG DoNg!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** Bring 'em on!   
**Floraleon: ***opens door* Hi.   
**Fairygurl: **('vv')   
**Floraleon: **Stakes!!!   
**Kurapika-sama:** *holds up pencil*   
**Princess Floréa: ***sweatdrop*   
**Fairygurl: ***takes off mask* Yeah, that would be your dinner. Steaks.   
**Princess Floréa: ***sigh* 


End file.
